


Broken Rules

by Tory (Ejes)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Clearly not romantic, Earth AU, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Indecision, and yet... Romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejes/pseuds/Tory
Summary: They had rules. Simple rules. Easy to follow. And yet, he managed to break the first one of them. The most important of them. He had sworn he'd never have feelings, yet he did, and now she just hated him for that. [Warning for crude language and people hooking up]





	Broken Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : Cursing involved, also as you saw in the tags, Friends with benefits ahead! Nothing graphic, no sex scene, but if you still think babies just appear magically at your door one day you might want to skip that fic (note : no it doesn't mean anyone's getting pregnant in that fic :p )

“Well, fuck.”

A silence followed Larxene’s statement. Her knuckles were white, and if she could throw thunder through her eyes, everyone around would probably be fried.

“Seriously, are you fucking with me?” Her voice was a hiss, full of anger and hatred. Demyx tried to chuckle.

“Well, technically…” That was a mistake, of course. She took a knife and stabbed the table only an inch from his hand. He gulped, his heart racing in his chest. Would she kill him?

“What was our first rule, Demyx?”

“Hey, at least I’ve been honest, so-”

“Rule. Number. One. Come on, it can’t be so hard, even for a dumbass like you.”

He escaped her angry eyes, his own looking annoyed. “No feelings.”

“Exactly. And what did you just told me you had?”

“Feelings.”

She took a deep breathe in, trying to calm herself, or at least to stop herself from strangulating him. He shrugged.

“You know, if that’s so much of a big deal, we can stop. We had rules, that you obviously cared about, I broke at least one of them, you’re pissed. I get it. You don’t want to see my face again, that’s fine. Look, I’ll even delete your phone number. We’ll just see each other at the club, maybe at some occasional lunch. That’s it. Would that be good for you?”

She glared at him. “Get lost. Just disappear from my life, you piece of-”

“Fine, fine. I’m off. See you at the club tomorrow night. Enjoy your cold, lonely life, Xene. Don’t show regrets later, because it will be too late.”

He got up and left the cafeteria hall without looking back at her once. She was so angry. She hated him so much. She hated him so much.

* * *

 

“Urgh, I hate him so much!”

“This is the fifth time you’ve said in within five minutes, Larxene. I get it.”

She shot an annoyed glare at Marluxia, who was drinking a cup of tea in the club room. There was no drama club session tonight, but it wasn’t rare that some members would stay in here for the quiet. Bad luck for Marluxia, though, when Larxene was there,  _ quiet _ wasn’t usually the best word to use.

“Then, again, I don’t even see why I should care.”

“I’m not asking you to  _ care _ , Marly. I’m not even asking you to listen. I just need someone to fucking be here while I’m talking so that I don’t feel like I’m talking alone.”

“Uh-huh. First of all, language. Swearing won’t make you feel better, and it is annoying me. Then, don’t call me Marly, or I will broadcast very compromising pictures of you on the school TVs, you know I am a Photoshop Master. And, finally, I really don’t understand what you’re blaming Demyx of.”

“Have you even listened to me?”

“You said I didn’t have to.” His smirk gave Larxene some additional murder intents. She breathed in. “I’m kidding. You’re mad at him for… Having feelings, am I right? You sound like a very harsh person. A lot of people have feelings, you know.”

She threw a book at him, that he dodged while drinking his tea. That pissed her even more off.

“I’m not blaming him for having feelings, moron. I’m blaming him for having feelings  _ for me _ . That ass... _ idiot _ confessed to me at lunch. What did he expect, that I would cry, fall into his arms and say that he was the love of my life?”

She finally crashed herself onto the chair facing Marluxia. “Make me some coffee.”, she added in a groan. He sighed and got up to the coffee pot.

“You know, I don’t even understand why you are surprised at this”, he said as the coffee was brewing. “I mean, given the relationship you two had…”

“Let me get this straight, Marluxia. We were friends with benefits. I don’t even think we really were friends, actually. We’d hook up every now and then, and everyone was happy that way. There were rules, including not falling in love, stopping if any of us started dating someone, and having the right to stop whenever we wanted. And that jackass told me that he was starting to think of me differently, and that he was getting actual feelings for me.  _ For me _ , Marluxia. I’m a bitch who insults him on a daily basis, and he’d like to date  _ me _ ? What the fuck is wrong with him?”

The pink haired man put a cup of fresh coffee in front of her without a word. She buried her face in her hands.

“What the fuck is wrong with me? Why do I even care?”

She burnt herself while trying to drink her beverage. Marluxia stretched, staring at her for a moment, before leaning in with a mysterious smile on his face.

“How about I suggest something to change your mind, then?”

“I’m all ears. If you’re about to suggest that I get even more involved in the club, though, don’t bother, I can’t.”

“You just lost your hookup buddy. Want a new one to replace the one you lost?”

“Excuse me?” She was staring at him with awe. His smile grew bigger. Almost like a predator.

“Anything wrong? You’re single. I’m single. You’re always running from anything that sounds romantic. I’m not looking for commitment. We spend a lot of time together, we even have our side, secret projects from the club… I don’t see why this wouldn’t work.”

“I’m not running from...” She opened her mouth, then closed, it, then opened it again, but no other word came out. With her eyebrows furrowed, that gave her an almost comical expression.

“Larxene, the only men I’ve ever seen you dating were violent pricks who all tried, and succeeded, in smashing their hands in your face at least once, while you’ve pushed away anyone trying to be nice to you. Face it. You only date them because you know it won’t last.”

“That’s not it!” She smashed her fist on the table, angry. Marluxia sat back, crossing his legs, sipping his own cup. “Then what is it?”

“I’m not a nice girl. I’m not a good girl. I’m not a decent girl. Now, tell me, what kind of men do nice, good, decent girls dream of?”

Marluxia scoffed. “Wait a minute. You’re telling me you won’t date nice guys because you don’t want to  _ steal _ them from good girls? Or are you saying that you don’t think you deserve someone decent?”

She shrugged. “I’m trouble, so isn’t it best if I date people that are more troublesome? Everyone’s happy that way.”

“Are  _ you _ happy that way?”

She tried once again to drink her coffee. Still too hot. She grimaced. “Why should you care?”

Marluxia chuckled, taking her cup from her hands and emptying it down the sink. When she tried to insult him, he shushed her.

“Because you’re the only one who’s actually willing to take part in my plan to make this club bigger than what it is, and I’d rather have you in a good mood rather than your usual grumpy self. Now be an adult and go fix your mistakes.”

She frowned, glaring at him, still thinking about the wasted coffee that smelled so good. “So what, one second you’re flirting with me, and the next you’re… rooting for me? Maybe I should ask what’s wrong with you instead.”

Marluxia rolled his eyes, amused. “Larxene, I would never, ever lay a single finger on you. I know better than that. But I knew that you would formerly have not minded much, and this was a big deal to you now. You passed the test. Off you go.”

She jumped on her feet, snatched his cup of tea and poured it over his head with a smile. “Guess I’ll owe you one, Pinky. Later!”

She slammed the door before her clubmate had time to insult her.

* * *

 

He was exactly where she expected him to be - napping on a bench, his face protected from any direct sunlight thanks to the shadows of the tree, his headphones on. She picked up the biggest stone she found around and dropped it on its stomach. He sat up instantly in a groan of pain.

“What was that for? Uh? Larxene? What do you want?” He took his headphones off, staring at her with curiosity. He didn’t look angry. Or sad. Had she expected him to be? Probably. She didn’t know.

“I wanted to know if your offer still stands.”

“My offer? What offer… Oh.” He frowned as he finally understood what she was talking about. He stared at her with a deadpan face. “Is this a joke? Or a test? Are you there to tell me you’re willing to forget what I said if I still wanted to sleep with you?”

She gritted her teeth, already annoyed. “I’m only asking you if you meant what you said. All that you said.”

He shrugged, lying back, staring at the sky. “Yeah, I did. Sorry, but I won’t take that back. I don’t care if you hate me or whatever. I’ve told you what I had to, and I came knowing you would reject me. You know, rules work for everyone. I told you that there was no place for regrets. That rule applies to me too.”

“Fuck the rules.”

He slowly sat up again, looking at her with a frown. “What did you say?”

“Rules are meant to be broken. Why should we follow rules that we don’t like? I want to live free of boring rules. So fuck them. Yours. Mine. Fuck them all.”

Demyx squinted. “If I didn’t know you, that would sound like a confession. But I know you, so it is hard to figure what you mean here.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Dem, shut up, you know exactly where I’m going with that! I don’t mind that you broke my stupid rules and I intend to break yours as well, so stop playing dumb before I break something else, like your nose!”

Demyx burst into laughters. “This is by far the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me, honestly. I’m also thinking of getting you a swear jar, and you will invite me to dinner every time it is full… Restaurant once a week, yay!”

“So, is that a yes, or what?” She crossed her arms, pissed, glaring at him. He beamed his most radiant smile.

“That cannot be a yes when there was no question to begin with.”

She rolled her eyes. “Fine. You wanna play it that way? You want cheesy? You’ll get cheesy.” She put a knee down, as if she were to propose, and looked at him in the eyes.

“Demyx… What’s even your family name? I’ll just call you A-Hole. Demyx A-Hole, will you do me the honour of dating me and of sleeping with me as an official boyfriend?”

He clapped in his hands while laughing at her. “This is just perfect. I wished I had filmed that. Now, do I really want to date you? Huh, that’s a tough question…”

She got up light speed and grabbed him by the collar, her face only a few inches from him, her teeth bared. “If you dare reject me…” But he laughed it off, wrapping his arms around her neck.

“I’ll gladly date you until you murder me or I can get an injunction from the judge.”

She tasted his lips, these lips that she already knew by heart and that somehow tasted different that day. Maybe that was because they were hers only, now.

He chuckled, whispering to his ear. “Wait, so does that actually mean that you could have feelings  _ for me _ ? Man, no one will believe that!”

“Shut up, dumbass.”

“As you wish, smartass.”

And that was it. Larxene realised not much would really change between the two of them. They would keep on fighting, insulting each other and hooking up.

If that was dating, then maybe they had been dating all time long.

Breaking the rules.

 

* * *

 

_ “This is just perfect. I wished I had filmed that.” _

_ A few feet away, hidden by the trees, Marluxia smirked. “Well, I have.”, he said, his camera still on. He now had the perfect item to make sure Larxene would never betray him. His plan could start. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I just had to make that bonus!  
> I really hope you liked it~ 
> 
> We now have KH3 official release date, and with the trailers, it gets me really excited. 7 months to go!


End file.
